One Year
by ScaryPoppins
Summary: It had been one year since kat was changed forever. Find out how she still suffers from that night and who helps her and gets her to trust people again.
1. Chapter 1

**Something new me and my friend Ash came up with. Tell us what you think.**

I glare at my alarm clock as it starts with its shrilling ring. I've already been up for three hours but of course my alarm clock doesn't know that. It bad enough that I have to go to school with no sleep but all morning I've been having flashbacks. I haven't had one of them in months not since we moved up here during the summer but I guess it makes sense since it been one year to the day since that night at the party. One year since someone slipped something in my drink, one year since I woke up laying in an unknown bed with no clothing on and no one in the room. One year since I changed from a ditsy party girl cheerleader, to a loner girl with walls miles high blocking me from everyone.

That night one year ago I was taken up to a bed room, and raped by my boyfriend at the time, Ricky. But no one knew about that night except for my sister when I came home. She had covered for me like always when I didn't come home that night and my dad was already at work which I was glad about because I didn't want him to see me like this: eyes glazed over, my dress ripped and bloody bruises on my arms and legs. I wished my sister hadn't seen me like that either but she had. When I got home I broke down there on the spot telling her everything that happen, well the things I could remember. The flashbacks started about a week later when Ricky ran his hand up my thigh sending shivers down my back and me almost throwing up because of what I had just seen.

But like I had said the flashbacks had stopped 3 months ago and I guess because of it being a year my mind felt like I need a perfect reminder of that night sending me into sobs. I'm still shaking but its time to get ready and I will not miss school because of stupid flashbacks. I throw on a pair of baggy jeans and a plain black shirt. I'm putting everything in my school bag when there's a knock on the my door.

"Come in" I yell.

"Hey Kat, are you okay? I mean..." My little sister trails off as she walks into my room.

"Yes I'm fine Bee. Never been better." I fake smile at her trying to hide how I really am.

"Kat cut it out. Your a bad lair."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Know how are you really?"

"I'm okay I guess just wish today was over with already. I had a flashback earlier."

"They starting again." I nod weakly. "Okay, well if you need me at all today just text. The same system as last year."

For a few months I had been a wreck and the flashbacks only made it worse so if I would get one in school me and Bianca had this system. If I had one during class and I was about to breakdown. I would go to the bathroom and text 1 to her telling her that she needed to come and get me to calm down, but if I had one and it wasn't that bad I would text a 2 to her telling her that I was alright but I would need her later on. Its what had helped me to get over the flashbacks.

"Of course. Thanks Bee." I smile and gave her a hug. The truth was that I haven't been okay since that night but I couldn't tell her that and I couldn't real show that to anyone else either.

"Time for school girls." My father yells from down stairs.

"Lets go. We don't want to be late."

"Kat you know you don't have to go today just act sick or something."  
"I'm not missing school just because I don't feel like going."

"But you're again to be in a bad mood all day why make everyone else suffer though it. Its just going to make it harder for me to make it to cheerleader."

"Oh god Bianca." I roll my eyes and make my way down the stairs.

When we get to school Bianca gives me a quick hug before rushing off with the other cheerleaders. To think last year I was one of them. God I hope I wasn't that shallow but I guess that's were Bianca gets it from me. I'm just such a great role model for her I know. I make my way though the sea of people to my locker only to find Patrick and his slut of the week leaning on it. I freeze as I go into another flashback.

_Ricky's hand travels down my shoulder to the edge of my shirt pulling it over my head as I lay their starring up at him trying to push him off of me but hes to strong and I cant do it. He kiss down my neck to my bar his hand grabbing at the clip in the back._

I get shaken out of it when someone shoves pasts me. I close my eyes blinking away the tears and take a deep breath trying to steady myself. I push myself to walk over to my locker only to notice Patrick and the girl are still there. Great!

"Can you move please?" I ask politely. I hate sounding so unlike Kat the bad ass but I don't want to fight with Patrick not today. All I want to do is get this day over without braking down which is unlikely.

"Oh yeah like so sorry." They girl says twirling her bleach blond hair around her finger. Wow. She walks down the hallway but Patrick stays in front of me blocking my locker.

"Whats wrong with you Stratford?"

"Verona not today."

"What you going to pull your taser on me."

"Patrick please just not today"

"Is this about that kiss?" If he doesn't shut up about that I'm going to snap. That was only a week ago and I'm still kinda pissed that he thought I was that easy. "Because you know I did-"

"Oh god do you really want me to threaten you my taser. I said NOT TODAY do you not understand the English language." I bring my hands up to rub my temples. The thing that really sucks is that he reminds me so much like Ricky that its really sick which is why on the first day of school I was kind of a bitch to him and that kiss did not make things better. "Know move your fucking ass out of my way."

He stairs at me still not moving out of my way. "Fine you know what I don't need to go into my locker fucking jackass." I stalk into my first period and sit in the right back corner. I have a good 10 minutes till class starts and the teacher isn't even here. I grab my phone and text Bianca

-Did you see the hallway thing-

-you mean your blow up. Yeah-

-thanks for that Bee-

-what everyone is talking about it. I knew you shouldn't have come today-

-yeah well Patrick was being a dick and you know who he looks like-

-sorry where are you-

-first period room 104-

-be right there-

I lay my head on the desk and try to take in the silence. But of course that doesn't happen because life hates me.

"Kat-"

"What do you want Verona."

"I wanted to talk. Whats wrong?"

"You are whats wrong now get out?"

"Kat come on something else is going on." He reaches up his hand cupping my face. I finch as my mind is taking back again into that night.

_Ricky's hand is cupping my face kissing me deeply as his other hands are working on pulling down my underwear. When he slips them off his hand leaves my face and he is sitting on top of me trying to unbuckle his belt and sliding his jeans off._

I'm brought back to reality as I start to hyperventilate. I'm sitting on the ground my knees up to my chest my sister kneeling next to me trying to get me to calm down.

"Kat its okay he's not here. It was just a flash. You're save we are thousand and thousand miles away from him." I nod my head calming down. That flashback was new something I never remember and I'm glad I hadn't remembered it. "I haven't seen you like this since the first week. What did you see?"

"Ricky...that night...him..." I mange to get out in between the sobs.

"Come on lets get out side. Patrick can you help me get her up." A pair of arms, I'm guessing Patrick's grab hold of my waist lifting me up. I pull away from him backing away into a corner.

"Kat?" Bianca asks walking in front of me.

"He looks so much like him." I say in a whisper so only she hears me.

"Shit I shouldn't have asked him to do that. Are you okay?"

"Did I hurt her?" asks Patrick as he steps a few steps back.

"No you didn't hurt her you just-" I cut her off before she can say anymore.

"Bianca"

"Riiiight." She sighs "Never mind. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need calm down."  
"You need to go home."

"Bee I'm not going home. It will only make it worse."

"Whats going to happen if you get one in class?"

"I can make it though the day like last year. Besides dads home its his day off."

"Why didn't you fake sick today."  
"Because I'm stubborn."

"Fine but you text me every time you have one no exceptions and if it gets really bad just leave the class we'll find something to cover after." I nod.

"God Kat you are so messed up."

"Thanks." I smile a sad smile. "I really wish you didn't have to take care of me."

"Yeah sometimes I wish we could erase that night and I'd get my head cheerleader sister back." I roll my eyes at her.

"Get to class." I say and she rushes out of the room after reminding me to text her.

"What was that?" Patrick asks after I sat back in my seat.

"That was me having a panic attack because you touched me."

"But why did it happen?"

"Because it did. Can we drop it I'll be sure to tell you why latter."

"Fine."

The day goes by pretty normal except for a few flashbacks but they weren't new so I was able to get though with out a brake down. Patrick had left me alone after that except when he came up to me at the end of the day asking if I was okay.

Later that night after I went to bed I had a nightmare/flashback. The whole night flashing before my eyes. I run to my bathroom throwing up. It felt like I was reliving it, the whole night and into the morning when I woke up in pain. I was laying on my bed starring up at the ceiling as tears fun down my face when there was a knock on my window. I slowly get up wiping the tears of my face before heading over to the window. There on the roof is Patrick.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand there looking at him not really shocked that he was here. I just do not want to open the window and let him in. Because last time I did that we ended up kissing and I don't want that happening at least not today. I take a deep breath and open the window a little making him pull it the rest of the way up. I sit on the bed my back pressing up on my headboard. He stands at the other end of the bed taking in my appearance. I'm sure its not great I'm in a pair of old sweats and an over sized shirt.

"Verona, what are you doing here?" I ask closing my eyes and leaving my head on the wall.

"I came to check on you and I want to see if you wanted to go on a ride."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care enough to check on me?"

"When you had that panic attack something was really wrong and I wanted to to help but you freaked out and I want to know why."

"Patrick. I cant talk about it."

"Then take a ride with me." He holds out his hand to help me out of the bed. I guess I could do that I mean I did kinda freak on him. I sigh and take his hand.

"Fine but I need to tell Bianca."

I walk down the hall knocking on her door before entering. Of course she has to have half of the cheer-leading squad in her room including Chastity. Oh fun.

"God Kat get out!" Bianca yells. I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh yeah I'm so sorry to interrupt the all important conversation about who is going to be on the top of the pyramid but I'm going out if dad comes have early from his shift cover for me. Thanks."

"Wait you're going out on a school night?"

"Yes me and my friend are going to hang out. Do you have a problem with that."

"Oh my god! You have a friend. How sweet." Chastity says in her sickeningly sweet voice. "They have to be insane to hang around with you. I feel bad for them."

"Who is this friend?"Bianca asks ignoring Chastity.

"Me." Patrick says from behind me. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop me from laughing at how all their faces, except for Bianca's, drains of color.

"Hey Patrick." she smiles at him. "Kat can I talk to you." she get off the bed and pushes me into my room closing the door. "I don't think its a smart idea for you to go out. I checked on you earlier and you were pretty messed up Kat."

"I'll be fine and I owe him something. I mean I had a panic attack just because he touched me."

"But Kat do I have to remind you why you had a panic attack! He looks so much like Ricky!" She yells at me. I understand that she is trying to protect me and all but its kind of annoying. Patrick wouldn't hurt me like Ricky did.

"Bee I trust him okay. I don't know why I do but its something about him. He would never hurt me like Ricky would."

"But you trusted Ricky and see where that go you. I don't want to have to see you like that again I still have nightmares about that morning you came home."

"Bee..."

"I'm not letting you out of the house by yourself with him."

"Fine. Hold on."

"Patrick get your ass in here." I open the door to fine the cheerleaders with their ears against the door and Patrick standing down the hall as far away as he could get from them. "Girls." They step back as I pull Patrick into the room.

"I knew you were hot for me but really."

"Shut up. We have a little problem."

"Which is?"

"I need to get out of this house but my lovely sister will not let me leave alone with you."

"What am I supposed to do about it."

"Well you figure something out because I need to get out of here."

"Okay. They can fallow us in a car when we take my bike."

"Works for me." I say looking over to my sister.

"Fine but I have to talk to them."

"Oh they will be fine."

So ten minutes later we are at a park a few miles away from are house. Bianca and gang are sitting at a picnic table chatting while Patrick and I make are way to the playground. I smile and plop down onto a swing he sits on the one next to mine.

"So Kat what was the deal with your sister not trusting me."

"Its not you. Its just you remind us of someone we used to know."

"Ricky?"

"How did you know that?"

"You two were yelling at each other in your room about him." I nod looking down. "What does Ricky have to do with the flashbacks?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me that after this you will not look at me in pity or say your sorry or any of that crap okay?"  
"Deal."

"Ricky was a boyfriend of mine. God it feels like a whole other world. In Ohio I was like Bianca but even worse. I was the head cheerleader dating the star of the basketball team." I look down at my feet as the swing in the air. "Ricky and I were together for about 6 months before the party." I close my eyes trying to hold back tears. "My memories of that night are faint but I do remember that I wasn't going to drink because I had to drive my sister home after the party. Ricky wasn't to happy about that he wanted to have 'fun' and I just wanted to get home and get ready for tomorrows game. Turns out Ricky had slipped something into my drink when I wasn't looking. He took me up into a room and" I don't think I can say the word 'rape' I never said it out loud before. "he...um...forced me to...have...sex...with him. I woke up the next morning naked and Ricky was gone. I never fully remember that night but the flashbacks fill in somethings. I wish I wouldn't get them because they are so vivid that I feel like I'm reliving it. That's why I had a panic attack when you touched my face." I look down again not sure of what else to say its in the open now. I expect him to walk away and not say anything but he doesn't he kneels in front of me.

"Kat what he did was terrible? Why didn't you report him."

"I don't know. At first I felt like I had done something to deserve what happen and I still do I guess."

"No one deserves to have that happen to them." I shrug tears falling from my eyes. "Okay this time I'm going to ask before I touch you. Can I give you a hug?" I nod and within half a second I'm engulfed in a hug by Patrick as I cry.

Who would have thought that Patrick Verona and Kat Stratford would be hugging each other. "Thank you." I muffle into his chest.

"For what?"

"Being here for me. You're the only one that knows other than Bianca." He nods. "We better get back so we at least have a couple hours of sleep."

He walks me up to my bed room. I smile at him as I give him a hug silently thanking him again for tonight. "Can you stay? Just for tonight?" I ask looking up at him hopefully.

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Then it looks like I'm spending the night." He turns and looks around my room. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You are not sleeping on the floor dumb-ass. Believe it or not I trust you and with you here I might actually get to sleep." He nods and smiles at me. I climb into my bed and wait for him to join me. He hesitates for a minute before climbing in next to me. We lay facing each other. He smiles and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear before he bulls the blanks over us.

"Night Kat."

"Night Patrick."

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for trusting me." I smile at him be for laying my head on his shoulder and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to loud banging on the other side of my door. "Kat why is your door locked?" My dad is yelling.

"Crap." I whisper pushing up off the bed. "Hold on dad I'm getting dressed." I look over to Patrick who is sitting up in bed with a smirk on his face. Great he's laughing at me. "You have to get out of here." I say pulling him up off of the bed.

Why did I ask him to stay. Stupid, stupid me.

"No I think I should meet your father." He still has that stupid smirk. God I hate that smirk.

"OUT!" I whisper yell at him. He laughs but still goes out the window.

I walk over to my door and open it to an angry looking dad. "Why is your door locked?"

"I told you I was getting dressed. Sorry."

"Kat-"

"What do you think I had a boy up here and he jumped out the window. Yeah. Right." I roll my eyes. A go thing about the old me I could lie my ass off. Which is good at a time like this. "I mean really dad I'm not Bianca Oh and thanks for letting her have her friends over I really need that. Where are they anyway?" Trying to get off the subject.

"They are having breakfast down stairs. Why don't you join them?"

"In a minute."

"I'm off to work. Have fun." Dad gives me a hug. "And don't get pregnant."

"Dad!" I go back into my room and close the door.

"Does your dad say that every day." Patrick asks from the window.

"God Patrick he could have seen you."

"Don't worry I kept out of sight till after the pregnant comment."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted a ride to school." He puts on his smirk. "And I didn't want to leave you alone in a house full of cheerleaders and have them convert you back into one of them." He pauses. "So what do you say, Cheery."

"Don't call me that." I glare at him.

"But it fits you so much." The smirk again.

"Whatever. I have to get dressed."

"Don't let me stop you."

"Oh you wont because you will be out in the hallway." I smirk pushing him out the door.

"There is no fun in that."

"Oh but is so much fun for me." I smirk slamming the door.

I open the door a few minutes later with a pair of jeans and a NOFX t-shirt on. Before I can say anything he's smirking.

"It me inside your head." He quotes my favorite song from NOFX.

"Quoting my favorite band nice."

"They're my favorite too."

"Lovely. Now lets get down stairs I need to eat or I get bitchy."

"You mean you can get even more bitchier. I'm scared, Cheery."

"Oh god." I shake my head and walk down the stairs.

"So what other bands to you like?" Patrick asks close behind me.

"To many to tell you." I smile as we walk into the kitchen. I do not like what I see. Bianca and the rest of them are huddled together looking at an old photo album. "BIANCA."

"Kat don't kill me."

"Cheery. Whats going on?" Patrick asks holding me back from tackling my sister.

"My idiot of a sister is showing them my old photo's."

"Kat its not that bad."

"Is that Patrick Verona." A girl I think her name is Amber asks still looking at the photo album.

"Yeah he's right here." I say confused.

"No in the photo." Another one says. Crap!

"Patrick let go I'm not going to hurt anyone." He slowly lets me out of his grip and I rush over seeing what picture they were looking at. I wince once I realize what photo it is. It was one of me in my cheer-leading uniform. Ricky was in a black button up shirt and black dress pants I never understood why they had to dress up the day of the game but whatever. He had is arm around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss.

"You were a cheerleader?" Chastity asks looking disgusted.

"She was the captain of the squad back in Ohio." Bianca says proudly. "Taught me everything I know."

I put my hand in front of my face. Why does she have to tell them this. "But why is Verona there with you?" Amber asks.

"That's not Patrick." I say snatching up the album. "That Ricky."

"Her ex boyfriend." Bianca says again. She doesn't know how to shut up.

"Bianca I will kill you if you say another word."

"I still can't believe you were a cheerleader." Chastity says. "You probably sucked anyway."  
"Yeah that's why I was captain." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Prove it."

"Patrick can you throw me an apple." I ignore Chastity last comment. He nods and throw it to me. "Shouldn't you guys be going to school."

"Fine. We'll leave."

"Great." I wait for all of the cheerleaders to leave before I walk over and flip threw the book. There are so many pictures from last year. Me with old friends, me with my sister, but mostly its me and Ricky.

"Kat you okay?" Patrick asks siting next to me.

I nod. "Yeah its just so long ago, a completely different me." I look at the next picture. It of me and of course Ricky before Homecoming. I was in a pretty pink dress my hair down in curls with just a touch of make up. "God, I was so innocent." I say laughing bitterly. I wish I could bring back my innocent self but now I'm just a girl that has walls miles high and wide, not trusting anyone.

"I don't think you were ever innocent Kat."

"Well I was once. Before he took it away." I say slamming the book shut.

"Can I see Ricky?" He asks. I shake my head. "Please?"

I sigh and flip open the page of a picture just of Ricky. "There."

He study's the picture for a few moments and then sets it down. "I have heard that everyone has a twin out there." He smiles at me. "I just never thought mine would be such and jackass. And hurt someone like you."

"Yeah well at least you know you are not the evil twin." I smirk.

"What about you? Are you the good or evil one?"

"I'm thinking about it. What good person would taser someone in the balls?"

"God that just hurts thinking about it."

"The guy tried forcing his tongue down throat. Lets say I wasn't to happy about that."

"Then I'm glad you didn't taser me after our kiss then."

I roll my eyes. "I should have after you called me a slut."

"I never called you a slut."  
"Than what did you mean?"

"That you weren't clingy and needy. We wouldn't have to talk about our 'feelings' about each other."

I laugh. Okay I really want to see Patrick talking about his feelings it would be so funny. I look back down at the picture.

"Do you think its okay for me to still be upset and angry over that night?"

"Of course. He should never have done that and I think that next time you see him you should taser his balls." I laugh

Later that day at lunch almost everyone had heard about mine and Patrick's late night ride. Thanks to the cheerleaders and also about me being a cheerleader this is so not fun. I sit down at my normal table by myself. Mandela is sick so its just me today. Yay.

"So Cheery did you here me and you are running away and getting married. Apparently I knocked you up." Patrick says sitting down next to me.

"No I didn't here that one. But I did here that I'm trying to take Chastity's place on the squad. How funny is that?"

"Pretty funny Cheery."

"Stop calling me that." I laugh as he makes jazz hands. "Oh god." I say as Chastity walks up with her groupies. This shall be fun. "What do you want?" I asked already annoyed.

"First you smash my car and now you are trying to steal my captain position."

"I'm not trying to steal anything. Why would I even want to?"

"To be popular. Duh."

I roll my eyes yet again. I swear one day my eyes are just going to roll to the back of my head. "Please like I want to be popular. Did that got the t-shirt never gong there again." I turn back to Patrick ignoring Chastity.

"Oh know why wouldn't you want to be popular. I mean at your last school you were talked about all the time. But mostly people were just talking about how much of a dirty WHORE your were." I whip my head back around to her clenching my fists together.

"And what would you know about my old school?" I keep my voice level.

"Oh me and Ricky had a nice chat." I growl under my voice. That's it I'm going to kill her. "And what he told me was that you had a very nice relationship with him and the basket ball team and even half of the football team. I mean really Kat who knew your were such a whore. And he also told me that there is a nice video starting you and several guys." That video is news to me but I don't let it get to me. I jump up and I'm in her face.

"I would shut my face if I were you." I say nearly growling at her face.  
"Oh but why would I do that. Your lovely boyfriend will even send it me."

Patrick has his arms around my waist pulling me away from her. "Let me go. I'm going to fucking kill her."

"Kat calm down. Shes just bluffing."

"Oh really know. Why don't you call him yourself. He's waiting for your call."

I'm still struggling against Patrick. He pulls me all the way to the girls bathroom.

"Kat breathe"

"No. I'm going to kill her very slowly so she dies from the pain."

"Call Ricky."

"WHAT?"

"Call him I want to have a little chat." I throw my phone at him.

"His number is on there." He nods and dials Ricky's number putting it on speaker phone. He answers on the second ring.

"Hey Pussy-Kat I knew you couldn't resist."

"Ricky shut the fuck up. Why in the world would you talk to a girl you don't know and tell her all that crap about me." I scream at the phone.

"Oh don't be mad it was the only way you would talk to me."

"Do you want me to go up to Ohio and kill you. Because I will."

"You don't have to go to Ohio just for that. I'm already here."

"WHAT?"

"I'm here at your school. So sorry I missed your little fight with that bitchy girl."

"Why are you at my school?"

"To talk to you."

"She doesn't want to talk to you asshole." Patrick says.

"Oh Pussy Kat your have a new boyfriend. Trying to replace me?"

I start to shake. Not because I'm angry because I don't think I can take seeing him again. Not after everything. I back up so I'm against a wall and slid down to the floor hyperventilating.

"Kat calm down. Its me Patrick. Just take deep breaths. I wont let him hurt you not again." I nod my head. Tears are falling from my eyes. Patrick pulls me to him. I bury my head into his shoulder sobbing. After about ten minutes I'm calm enough to talk.

"I'm sorry." I say whipping off the rest of the tears.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Can you take me home?" I ask my hands still shaking.

"Yeah come on." He stands up and offers his hands for me I take them and he pulls me up and into a hug. "I wont let him hurt you Kat."

"Thanks." We step out of the bathroom him with a protective arm around me, my head laying on his shoulder. I trust him to not lead me into a wall. I space out 'till Patrick calls my name.

"Kat."

"hmm."

"Look at your car." I open my eyes and see Ricky sitting on my car starring at us. I start to shake again. "He's not going to hurt you Kat. Not while I'm around." I nod again.

Patrick steps in front of me as Ricky jumps off my car and walks to us. He leans to were he can see me and smiles.

"Hey Pussy-Kat."

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and for you guys who are reading this. **

**So what do you think tell us what you think is going to happen or what you want to see happen.**

**Review please to tell use your ideas **

**Thanks. **

**And to the person that commented on my spelling and grammar. Sorry I know I'm crappy at that stuff but I don't have anyone to read over it and I don't have time to fix every thing. I'm sorry. I hope you still read the story though. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Cat got your tongue." Ricky's cocky self says. He looks up to Patrick. "Aw this must be your new boyfriend. Your never going to be able to replace me Kat."

"I don't want to replace you I want to kill you." I say annoyed.

"Aw pussy-Kat you know you love me."

"Fuck you!" I scream. Okay now everyone is looking at us. Crap. Crap. Crap and yes you guessed it CRAP.

"Love you too." He smiles and reaches and hand out to me. Patrick grabs Ricky's hand and pushes him away from us. "Aw how adorable. You think you can protect her." He laughs.

"Patrick I can take care of him. Remember are plan. Mr. Taser." I whisper to him. He nods and moves one step to the right. I step forward my hand in my bag wrapped around my taser. "What are you doing here Ricky."

"To talk. No one knew were you were after you left. That is till Chastity call me this morning. So I came right down." I roll my eyes.

"Well there was a reason why I didn't tell anyone were I was."

"And that would be..."

"YOU!"

"Oh pussy Kat you love me. I was your first you always love your first."I take a deep breath trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Fuck off."

"Don't be like that." He reaches out and touches my face. He shouldn't have done that. I pull out my taser and press it against his privet area. He falls to the floor after I few moments.

"Don't touch me." I smile kicking him. "Patrick can you take me home now?"

He nods and drapes his arm over my shoulder. "That was nice."

"I know. But I'm starting to think I'm the bad twin." I say bringing up the conversation we had this morning.

"No he asked for that. Just remind me never get on your bad side." I push him and run to the car.

"To late." I laugh at him.

------

Its two weeks later and its the day of the dance something I was forced into by my sister all because she wanted to go with the soccer star. Ugh. Sometimes she is just trying to much to be popular. She had also forced Patrick to take me because apparently guys are to scared of me since the taser incident. So I guess Patrick was right when he said people are scared of me. Whatever. I'm laying in bed as Patrick grabs his bag full of clothing out of my closet.

It is not what you think. Ricky keeps calling me and sometimes even showing up at my house it got so bad that I've been having the nightmares again. So after I woke up from one I had called Patrick crying. I have no clue why I called him but he came right over and he has been spending the night ever since and last weekend he brought over a couple changes of his clothing so he doesn't have to rush off in the morning.

Patrick and I have a intrusting friendship. He makes sure I don't have a brake down and taser someone when they bring up Ricky or the never scene video of me. And I keep him from beating the shit out of Ricky or one of the guys that grab me. Patrick had shared with me that if he gets into another fight he would get suspended so we watch out for each other when we can. And so far it has worked pretty well.

Anyway back to Patrick.

"You do know my dad is off this morning right?" I ask raising my eyebrow as he made a move to the door.

"Crap. I forgot." He says backing away from the door.

"Yeah well you know what to do." I say smirking. When ever my dad is home he has to change in my bedroom climb down from my window and make his way, with out getting seen by my father, to the front door where he then knocks and says he here to ride with me and my sister to school. After the first interrogation by my father, Patrick and him have became (I shutter as I say this) friends. I think its pretty funny because my father would have a heart attack if he found out that Patrick was staying the night.

"But me and your front door have a really good relationship and I don't think it would like it if I cheated on it by using the window."

"I'm sure the front door will understand." I laugh at him.

"Fine turn around." He says throwing his dirty shirt at me.  
"Aw are you shy changing in front of girls how cute."

"Shut up and turn around." I roll my eyes and throw his shirt back at him and then does as he says. "Okay I'm done know."

"You better get going I'm sure my dad is waiting for you to show up."

"Well we do have to talk about the Met game last night." I roll my eyes again. "I'm going see you in a few." He says climbing out the window.

I quickly get changed and run down stairs into the kitchen grabbing two apples and wait for my dad to answer the door. They walk in, of course talking about the game last night. I roll my eyes yet again and throw the apple to Patrick.

"So tonight you will have her home before midnight?" My dad asks looking from Patrick to me.

"Of course sir. I wouldn't dream of keeping her out late."

"Good. And I'm sure you remember the speech and video from a couple weeks ago so I wont have to show it to you again."

"No sir the images are burned into my skull."

"Good." He smiles and walks out of the room.

"The images are really burned into my skull I feel back for Bianca's date." Patrick says sitting down next to me.

"Yeah its not pretty." I say shrugging my shoulders. "So are we really going tonight?"

He looks up at me shocked "Is miss goody two shoes turning into a bad girl?" He asked.

"I've always been a bad girl." I say smirking.

He laughs. "I can see that I mean you do have naughty dream about me."

"What?"

"I'm just saying sometimes at night you get a little grabby and you even moan out my name sometimes."

"That is so not true and you know it." I say throwing my apple at his head. "And how the hell am I grabby when I walk up with your arms around me."

"Way to much information for my ears." We turn to see my sister standing in the door way covering her ears.

I roll my eyes and turn back to glare at Patrick.

"Oh Kat don't get cranky and as for the dance I told your father that I would watch out for Bianca."

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT." That came from Bianca as you can guess. "I have a great date to night and I will not have you two fallowing me."

I turn towards her. "B its simple if you want me to go then you are going to have to put up with us. I mean I'm not going to the dance to actually dance with this jackass."

"Thanks Kat I love you too."

"Oh I know you do." I smile over my shoulder to him.

"Oh god stop the flirting already."

"Shut up Bianca." I say turning to look at her. "So what is it going to be go to the dance or stay home with dad."

"Ugh. Fine. But there is an after party that most of the cheerleaders are going to and I'm going."

I groaned. I'm so not in the party mood. I mean who would want to be around drunk high school kids. But you know I have to take care of my little sister no matter what.

"Oh fun!" I sighed. "Now lets get to school because I really hate being late." I grabbed my bag and my car keys.

"You are not driving." Patrick says snatching the keys out of my hand and walks out of the house.

"Why?"

"Because today we are taking my bike and Bianca is going to take the car." He tosses the keys to Bianca.

"Again why?"

"Just get on the bike Kat." I sighed.

"Fine."

----

I climb off the back of his bike shoving the helmet at him. "You ass don't scare me like that."

"What it was funny. I didn't think you would scream like a little girl." On the ride to school he decided that it would be fun if to scare the shit out of me by popping a wheelie or whatever you call it. I thought I was going to die. That jackass.

"Fuck you."

"No Kat fuck me you've done it before." Yeah you guessed it. That was Ricky he is really pushing his limits with both Patrick and me. Both me and Patrick turns towards him. He had that stupid smirk on his face.

"What do you want Ricky?" I ask standing in between Patrick and Ricky.

"I want what belongs to me." He says clearly looking at me.

"She is not owned by anyone you asshole she isn't a possession shes a human being." Patrick growls out. Yeah that's really not good. I sigh and look up to Patrick.

"Go inside Patrick I want to talk to Ricky."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." He says not taking his eyes of of the asshole.

I sigh and tug Patrick pack a few feet so Ricky wouldn't hear us. "Patrick I need to talk to him. I'll be fine."

"No you wont Kat. Why do I have to hold you at night so you wont have a nightmare or why do me or Bianca have to calm you down after a flashback. He did this to you. Do you know how painful it was to see you crying that night. You were so broken and I wont let him do that to you again."

"Fine but I need to talk to him with out having to worry that you're going to kill him just for talk to me." I sigh. "I hate feeling like I'm weak that I cant stand up for myself. I know I'm not okay. I know I'm messed up in my head but I need to face him. So please stay here while I talk to him." He only nodded in response. "Thank you."

I slowly walk over to were we had left Ricky. I stop three feet in front of him. "Ricky what do you want?" I ask again slowly taking a deep breath.

"Like I said before. I want you."

"Well you cant have me so leave."

"You will always belong to me Kat. Or did you forget about the mark I left on you."

Okay Kat calm down do not let him see that he effected you. I can get though this. He has no power over me.

Ricky doesn't even let me comment back to him. "Do you really think lover boy over there will want you after he sees my mark that you are so damaged. Face it Pussy Kat no one will ever want you. You are just a weak little whore." He looks over my shoulder to Patrick and then back to me. "Look at you. You're just a easy fuck for everyone including him. He may seem different but he's not. He's just like me." Before I can even react his mouth is at my ear. "You're mine Pussy-Kat. Always. Never forget." I shutter as I feel his lips on my neck.

"Get the fuck of her." Patrick says shoving Ricky away from me. Ricky backs away with his hands help up in defense. That stupid smirk on his face. "Are you okay?" Patrick asks.

I shake my head. He pulls me into a hug my head on his shoulder. Ricky's words echoing in my head.

_'No-one will ever want you...You are just a weak little whore...an easy fuck...You're mine.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick was still holding me as we headed into school. Why we were going in there I have no clue I just wanted to go home get away from everything that would remind me of Ricky right now. What he said keeps going on in my head; does Patrick really think of me as a quick fuck?, is he going to hurt me just like Ricky? I shake those thoughts away there is no way that Patrick would ever treat me like that he's my friend, he protects me from Ricky, he keeps me safe. But sooner or later I know that I will have to show Patrick the wonderful mark that Ricky left.

Patrick doesn't stop at my locker like we normally do. We go up to the roof. "Kat you okay?" Patrick says as he finally lets go of me.

I take a shaky breath and nod slowly, "Yeah I'm fine now. Its just I hate feeling like this. That I'm still that weak girl in the bedroom. I'm not her anymore I'm stronger than this I'm stronger than him. But every time I see him I feel like I'm back there and I cant handle it."

"Kat, I know that you are strong but its going to take awhile to get over that night, hun more than a year hell it might take five years you just have to take it day by day."

I start to laugh."Did you just call me hun?"  
"Shut up."

"What no hun this time." I say laughing again.

He rolls his eyes at me and pushes me gently away. "Hey can we skip today. I have an idea."

"And that would be?" he asks raising his left eyebrow.

"You'll find out." I say smiling grabbing his arm and dragging away from the roof.

We ended up at the local mall thirty minutes later. Yes I know kinda strange that we would end up at one of the places I hated most but I still needed a dress for the dance tonight and my sister said that if I didn't have a dress by the dance I'm wearing one of hers and that's not going to happen.

"What are we doing here?" Patrick asked annoyed.

"What don't you just love the mall." I smile laughing trying to cheer him up but it didn't work. "Okay I need a dress for tonight."

"And you wanted me to approve of it."

"Ha Ha no. You were my drive since you wanted to drive your stupid bike to school."

"Aww you know you love my Harley. Its hot."

I roll my eyes. "Will you shut up about your bike and help me find a dress for tonight. I'm not really good at shopping."

"No really." He says sarcasm dripping of of every word.

"whatever." I say crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Nice are you five." he pulled my arm and we headed in to a school called Debbies that was filled with dresses and everything girly.

"I'm scared of this place." I whisper in his ear. He turns his head and looks at me. " What it's to pink."

"Patrick!" One of the girls at the counter came running to Patrick and giving her a pink. Her hair was bleach blond and she had to be about 19. She was wearing a low cut pink tank top that showed a hell of a lot of cleavage and a white short skirt. I rolled my eyes as a watch her basicly jump on top of Patrick. "What are you doing here?" she said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"I'm here with my friend Kat we're looking for a dress." He said prying the blond off of him.

"Oh that's great. We'll why don't you two look around and see if you can find anything you like. I'll be up at the counter. She said smiling and skipping off.

"A friend of yours?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yup." And he walked away to look at a rack of dress. Fifeteen minutes latter I couldn't find anything I like but Patrick came up to me holding something behind his back. "So I find the perfect dress." he says smiling.

"Ugh lets see it."

He pulled out the dress it was a way to tight cheata print halter dress. "Oh hell no."

"Fine. Did you find anything you like around here?"

"Nope."

By the time of the dance I had the perfect dress well at least for me my sister wasn't to happy about it. It was crimson red with a lace corset top. It fell just about to my knees and the best thing about it was that I could wear my black combat boots. Ridding a bike with a dress on is very strange and uncomfortable but I had to deal with it. Patrick had packed a bag with our normal clothing so we could change when we go to the after party. Oh joy. Patrick had dressed in black dress shirt and pants and even had on a lose red tie that matched my dress.

The beginning of the dance was uneventful so we ended up on the roof. Some how we always end up on the roof I don't know why but we do.

"You look amazing in that dress."

"Trust me I know." I laugh doing a twirl. "but thanks anyway."

"So full of yourself."

"Meanie. So why are we up here?" I asked looking out to see the view.

"Kat those guys down there were undressing you with their eyes and seeing as your my date I wanted to protect your body from those guys."

Why did he have to say those words 'protecting my body'. If you only knew what under my dress you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I trust Patrick but... I don't know anymore.

"Kat you okay?" he asks concern in his eyes. waving a hand in front of my face. I shake my head and in that second I knew I had to show him. "Whats wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." I say looking away from him. "Can we go back to my house dads at work." He nods

We got to the house and changed in to regular cloths.

"what did you want to tell me Kat?"

"So I didn't tell you everything about that night." I say sitting on my bed. "Its just no one knows about this not even Bee and Ricky brought it up today and that's why I was so upset today."

"What did he say?"

"That night when he was done with me he put his mark on me. Well on my ribcage."

"You don't have to show it to me if its to hard."

"No I told my self I was going to show you." I take a deep breath and lift up my shirt on one side. Showing him the scar. It was just of his initials but it was all down my ribcage. "It was so deep I could feel the knife tearing into my skin." One single tear rolls down my cheek and Patrick whips it away with his thumb.

"Kat..." he says reaching and pulling my shirt back down. "I really want to hurt this guy." I nod and he sits down next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell me all this stuff why do you trust me?"

"I don't know. I just know that I can. You would never do anything to hurt me I just know it."

"Thanks."

"No thank you for being here for me." I pull away from his shoulder and look up to him. I lean forward just about to kiss him....

Hey guys an update shocking I know. lol

**Anyway sorry about the ending but i'm still not sure if i want them to get together yet/or this way. Tell me your thoughts and Ideas **

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

I leaned forward so we were just centimeters apart and looked up at him. He was looking at my lips, I'm sorry but guys are so predictable. Ugh. I forward and just when we are about to kiss I push him away.

"I don't think so buddy." I stand up laughing.

"Such a tease."

"Hey its not my fault you thought I was going to kiss you."

"Whatever. Come on the dance is almost over and we have to head over to the party."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. I told your dad I would take care of your sister."

"Fine but I had a bad day and I want to drink."

"Not a lot."

"Yeah. Yeah."

We ended up at the party a little after it started and he went to look for Bee and I went to the alcohol in the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was an unopened bottle of watermelon vodka. Mmm my favorite kind of all time. I've never been a big drink but some times I just need something like tonight and the whole Ricky crap just adds up to stress. So vodka come to mama.

About an hour later I had ended up drinking half of the bottle. So much for not drinking a lot. Sorry Patrick. I had lost Patrick in the crowed and ended up dancing on the dinning room table. I'm a class act I know.

Someone pulled me off and I landed on the floor. I looked behind my head and guess who it was Patrick. Ha ha guess I found him.

"Kat what the hell do you think your doing." He growls in my ear.

"Dancing. Its fun!"

"Kat you are drunk."

"Yup." I say smiling. He takes me by the hand and pulls me up the stairs. "Where we going?"

"You are going to sleep it off." he checks five rooms till we find an empty one. He pushes me into it and closes the door behind us. "Lay down i'll be mack after I check on your sister."

"Okay." I hop onto the bed and close my eyes as he leaves. He comes in about a few minutes after. The bed dips as he lays down. His are goes around my waist.

"Nice show out there pussy-kat." I freeze as I hear the voice. Its Ricky. This cant be happening again.

"No, no, no. Get away. Get away." I try to pull myself off the bed but Ricky has a tight hold on my waist. He flips me over and climbs on top of me. "Get off." I scream pushing and kicking as hard as I can. He starts to pull up my shirt I start to cry. "No." I say in a lower voice. He runs his fingers along my ribcage.

"It healed nicely." he smiled down at me. "Don't cry pussy-kat you'll be fine." he says smirking at my tear stained cheeks. I heard the door open and Ricky was pulled off me. I crawled off the bed and slid down to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I buried my head into my knees. Someone comes next to me and I start to shake.

"Kat its me Patrick." I look side ways and see him. I start to cry harder. I lean over to him and he wraps his arms around me. "Shh. Its okay I'm right here. He's not going to hurt you again."

"He...he...tr..tried.." I couldn't even talk I was crying to hard.

"Kat it's okay come on lets get you home." I shake my head. "Okay lets just get out of here."

He helps me up and wraps his leather jacket around me. There's a crowed standing by the door staring at us. That just makes it so much better. I look down not meeting peoples eyes but I can feel all theirs on me.

Tears are still falling off my face as we go out to the car. Its silent as he drives. We drive around for an hour at least. I have no clue where we are or even going, and I don't ask, I just look out the window as time passes. He finally slows down and we pull into an old looking house. There are no other houses for miles around.

"We're here." He says looking over to me. I nod and slowly climb out of the car. We head to the front door and he grabs a key from under the welcome mat. He open the doors and flips on the light.

"Where are we?" I ask my voice rough from crying.

"This is my mothers house." he says closing and locking the door. "Shes away with work right now."

"Drug lord?" I say jokingly.

"Ha ha. No shes a lawyer." He smiles. "Come on lets get up stairs. I talked to your sister and she said she'll cover for you." He head up to the stairs and into a room. "This is my room, I'm not here a lot but at least its away from everything." I nod and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Patrick for everything. I don't even want to think about what was going to happen if you didn't show up."

"He's not going to hurt you again. I will make sure of it."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I just want to sleep."

"Alright you sleep here and I'll be in the next room."

"Patrick stay please." I say kicking my shoes off and crawling back on the bed. "I don't want to be by myself." He nods and lays next to me. I face him and I lace are fingers together.

**Hey guys since you wanted another chapter I got one up.**

**I hope you guys like it **

**as always tell me what you think **

**Reviews are always loved.**


End file.
